primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7.1
Note: This wiki is fan made, please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 7.1 is the first episode to the seventh season of primeval Synopsis After the Menagerie incursion the Minister arrives about inproving the Menagerie and also recruits new arrivel Dr. Elizabeth Carter. While the team deal with future creatures. Plot An anomaly opens up at a Factory and a Megopteran comes thorugh and attacks a young man and drags his body through some corridors and then a packs of Mers come thorugh the anoamly. At the A.R.C Becker is in the medical room just days after being attacked but his injuries were not life threatening in the hub Lester gives the Minister a tour around the A.R.C and takes him to his office and then the detector goes off and detects an anomaly at a factory at the docks and the team {Except Becker} head down there. In Lester's office he tells Lester that he has recieved at £100 billion boost and he has decided to use it on the Menagerie to referbish it and Lester says thats a good idea but he then says to Lester that he has recruited a new member called Elizabeth Carter and she researches all the info on the creature and makes a file on them and access the anomaly info. At the anoamly site the team arrive and a Future Eagle comes thorugh and tries to attack Abby put it fails and it flees of and they lock the anomaly. At the docks a fishing boat is returning back but gets attacked by the MerQueen and the team rush in horror and look in terror as it kills them. At the A.R.C The Minister shows Lester his plans for the Menagerie and he tells them about gulp raiding their habitats to basic needs with food, Water and a see throughout roof which allows sunlight to go through Lester then says this will make Abby pleased then Elizabeth enters the room and introduces herself. At the docks Jenny and Abby walk over to the harbor port and says that she and Connor have set a date for their wedding and they will get married in approximately 2 months time and Jenny says she will gives all the tips nessercary for the day. Suddenly a Megopteran attacks then but it leaves when the container port siren sounds. And then the women rush back to the anomaly site. At the A.R.C Becker tries to leave the medical room but Jess sees him and stop him and then she tells him that she thought he was dead when he was attacked by the Camouflage Beast and then the pair are about to kiss when Lester interrupts and walks in introducing Elizabeth and then Lester shows her to her office and then after Lester leaves she gets up all the data and downloads it. At the Harbor Jack and Darren are looking for the Eagle and then it attacks them tries to strangle Jack with it's talons but Darren makes it flee with his EMD but it Richochets a hits him and and knocks him out as the Eagle continues to strangle Jack. At the beach Ryan, Kieran, Anna and Eve are patrolling the beach when the MerQueen attacks and grabs a Boy and leaves and everyone runs away and then Danny, Emily, Matt and Connor arrives but the Queens leaves before they can stop her. At the containors Michael comes across Jack and Darren and kills the Eagle with his EMD and but Jack falls unconscious and Michael manages to get Jacks breath back and then sees to Darren and after checking his injuries takes the pair back to the Anomaly site and the pair and them checked for injuries propley. At the beach Jenny and Abby joint the others and Connor recalls the time the Mer's took Abby and says they must be keeping the boy somewhere and contacts Jess to see if she can find suage systems nearby. In the Menagerie the Minister looks over the creatures and is joined by Lester as he watches Rex, Sid and Nancy eat happily. At the beach a Megopteran attacks the team but it flees of when hearing the sirens agine. Jess then find a suage system and the team investigate but they are attacked by Mer's but they are immediately killed. Matt then says that due to the Mer's intelligence that they might be decendance of humans but before ha can finish he is attacked by another Future Eagle and it is knocked out by an EMD shoot from Anna and hits the water and is presumably dies from being drowned and then they find an small gap with a grill on it and find the boy but are attacked by Mer's and one pulls the out down into the water and the boy is in able to free itself from the Mer's grip and drowns. At the Anomaly site Darren realises the anomaly it about to close and then comes up with an idea he calls the nearby radio team and they projects loud noises through the speakers and this drives the remaining Megopterans to go back through the anomaly which is unlocked before they go through. At the A.R.C Elizabeth goes into the Menagerie and speaks to the Minister about the pay she will get and he says he will speak to Lester about it. At the suage room the sound is projected underwater and the Mer's don't like it and leave and go back thorough the anomaly lead by the Queen and they anomaly closes. Everyone returns to the A.R.C and everyone gets a shock when Becker kisses Jess and they Make Lester even more shocked. And the Minister leaves and says he will be back. At Matt's office Matt and Emily discuss about how guilty they are about letting the boy die but them the 2nd Matt comes and says that the reason he has appeared is that "An alternative timeline was made when Matt stopped New Dawn and that he must suffer the actions as the fourth future was surpposed to happen" and then says that "If he can get hold of that Anomaly opening device he found at the Green House incursion then he must go back and stop himself from making that Alternative timeline". Elizabeth then goes into a nearby spare room and says calls someone saying that she has got call the data and that everything will fall into place. But then Jack overhears and and leaves but is unaware that Elizabeth knows his was there. Characters * Matt Anderson * Connor Temple * Abby Maitland * Jess Parker * Becker * Emily Merchant * James Lester * Danny Quinn * Jack Maitland * Jenny Miller * Michael Miller * Kieran Coles * Ryan Backer * Anna Legg * Eve Lake * Darren Lake * The Minister (First Appearnce) * Dr. Elizabeth Carter (First Appearnce) * Second Matt Anderson Creatures * Coelurosauravus (Rex) * Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) * Megopteran * Mer Creatures * MerQueen * Future Eagle Settings * A.R.C * Beach * Container port * Suer system Trivia * The CGI model of the Hasst Eagle from episode 7.3 is used in this episode for the Future Eagle and is slightly exaggerated and edited to look different. Gallery Ps1.jpg|The poster for the Episode imagemeop.jpg|A Megopteran after coming back through the anomaly to the future Eagle.jpg|A Future Eagle about to attack Jack and Darren imagebjbta.jpg|The beach just before the attack Imageghfhf.jpg|Elizabeth in her office imagehghgh.jpg|The fishing dock imagegjfjfj.jpg|The Container port - Future anomaly Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 7 Episodes Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval